“The World” of RWBY
by Phantom Thief Reaper
Summary: Takes place after RWBY volume 5 and during .hack/G.U. Volume 2 post game(with some volume 3 stuff) along with a bit of Project X Zone 2 mentions, enjoy
1. Recap and the gold chain

"The World" of RWBY

Chapter 1: recap and the gold chain

(Note: I do not own either .hack/G.U. or RWBY, these 2 pieces of media belong to Bandai Namco games Rooster Teeth productions)

Taking place sometime after the battle for Heaven Academy with Team RWBY fully together and the remaining 3 members of Team JNPR(RNJR), along with Qrow Branwen and Oscar Pine(with Ozpin in his head), Sun staying behind in Mistral with his friends, Team SSSN, and all the Faunus of Menagerie back at home with a new White Fang being born. Our current crew are now on their way to Atlas like Ozpin said and have already filled Blake in on the whole situation and Weiss is a little upset about having to go back to Atlas after all that effort. But now they have the relic of knowledge so Salem will be after then more than ever, and to make things worse they can't exactly just take an airship to Atlas with all the kingdoms having their boarders closed even. One day the group stumble upon a massive gold chain in the ground coming from the sky and when Ruby goes to touch it unleashed a bright like and 5 people of the group vanish, Qrow and Team RWBY, leaving Oscar and Team RNJR behind with the relic and frightened and Ozpin took over to observe the chain but couldn't figure out anything and nothing else was happening so Ozpin tries to calm everyone down.

Ozpin: "It doesn't seem like the chain is reacting anymore, but wherever Qrow and the others are, I'm sure their fine. They can take care of themselves."

Oscar: 'How do you figure that? How do you know that this... thing didn't just blink them out of existence?' Ozpin looking upward which was the signal that he was talking to Oscar's voice in his head when talking out loud.

Ozpin: "Because I've experienced vanishing comrades like this before and have found them still alive after a while."

Oscar: 'And how long do you think this will take them to come back?'

Ozpin: "That is uncertain, but who knows? Maybe they teleported all the way to Atlas and the only reason the rest of us didn't vanish with them is because they were the closest to it."

Jaune: "I just hope their ok."

Ren: "As do I."

Nora: "I guess hoping is all we can do right now huh?"


	2. Welcome to “The World”

"The World" of RWBY

Chapter 2: Welcome to "The World"

(Note: I do not own either .hack/G.U. or RWBY, these 2 pieces of media belong to Bandai Namco games Rooster Teeth productions)

After what happened with the gold chain Team RWBY and Qrow find themselves surrounded by 4 tall concrete walls with only 2 doorways on the eastern and southern walls and you can see tree tops grown higher than the walls, meaning their still in a forest but the gold chain is gone and Oscar and Team RNJR are nowhere to be found, not only that but the gang start noticing something.

Qrow: "Strange... the atmosphere feels... different from before."

Yang: "And where did the walls come from?"

Blake: "And where did the chain go?"

Ruby: "And what about the others?"

Weiss: "Are we sure this is still the same forest? Not only that but to make matters worse, we have a fork in the road here."

Qrow: "I've been in every forest in Remnant but I've never seen one with stone walls like this. Somethings not right." While their talking a flash of blue light appears behind them making a strange noise that only Blake heard and when she turned around the next thing she saw was a big monster, but it wasn't Grimm.

Blake: "Um... guys..." Getting their attention to turn around and see a giant blue ogre wearing a brown cloth on his waist and a giant orange tongue hanging from his big mouth.

Yang: "Whoa! What is that thing?"

Weiss: "Whatever it is, it's disgusting."

Qrow: "I've never seen a Grimm like that before."

Ruby: "Can you even call that a Grimm? It's blue and actually wearing clothing." Qrow becoming curious he shot at it with Harbringer's shotgun function and when it hit a number appeared before it and a yellow bar with a name tag saying "Deepone" appeared above it's head.

Yang: "What the? A health bar? But you see that in video games."

Weiss: "Oh please don't tell me we were sucked into one!"

Ruby: "I think that might just be the case. And as cool I think this might be, I'm gonna be honest here... I AM FREAKING OUT HERE!" And it slaps it's tongue down on the ground creating a shockwave that knocked them all down and it was about to breath out some strange blue cloud over them... until.

???: "Lei Zas!" And a blast of light was fired at it, turning it's attention away from them. "How about you pick on someone your own size!" We see a boy in black spiky armor with purple leather on his stomach and a red mark at the top of that. A strange spiky tail thing hanging from his collar, and white hair pulled back and some hanging down the sides of his head, with red tattoos on his cheeks and red eyes. And all of a sudden he pulled out a pair of gold and black blades with little spikes on them moving up and down to act like chainsaws and he glowed gold and charged at the ogre using some kind of attack. "Chaotic Strike!" Going for and uppercut strike bringing him to the air and then rapidly striking the ogre and finished it with a final strike that brought the boy down, landing on the ground, then the ogre just went dark and disappeared in orange mist. "You guys okay?" Noticing the group and talking with a bit of a rasp in his voice.

Ruby: "Uh... yeah we're fine, thank you... but... who are you?"

Qrow: "Yeah... you look like a powerful huntsmen but I've never seen someone like you before, unless of course your still in training."

Haseo: "Huh? "Huntsmen?" What's that? Some kind of special class or rank? And as for me, my name is Haseo, I'm a rather popular player of this game."

Blake: "Looks like we were right."

Weiss: "Oh great... I hate video games so much."

Haseo: "Um... are you guys okay? Did that Deepone knock some sense out of you or something? This is "The World," a very popular online game."

Qrow: "Look pal, we're not exactly from here Ok. We were sucked in here by some kind of giant gold chain."

Yang: "Qrow, don't tell him that. He'll think we're crazy."

Haseo: "Wait a minute. Did you say "giant gold chain" just now?"

Ruby: "Uh... yeah why?"

Haseo: "Don't worry I believe you, but tell me, what do they call your world?"

Blake: "Huh? We come from the world of Remnant. What are you getting at."

Haseo: 'If I were in the past right now then I would be able to contact Reiji and Xiaomu from Shinra to tell them that I've found one of the 2 pieces of Byaku Shin that Ouma was missing, but what does this mean for "The World" and the other worlds? Well, guess I'll have to help these guys get back home, and I think I know someone who can help.' "If you guys wanna get back home then I'll help you out, I know a guy who might be able too. We can talk more about our worlds on the way out of here. Now then, I don't think I got your names yet."

Qrow: "Names Qrow, Qrow Branwen, and these four girls with me are Team RWBY from Beacon Academy where we're from. The team consisting of my nieces, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, and these two are their friends, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. Pleased to meet you."

Haseo: "Well, allow me to be the first to introduce you too this game... Welcome to "The World."


	3. Our enemy’s are gathering

"The World" of RWBY

Chapter 3: Our enemy's are gathering

(Note: I do not own either .hack/G.U. or RWBY, these 2 pieces of media belong to Bandai Namco games Rooster Teeth productions)

Salem's associates are gathered around the gold chain, only one associate, Tyrian, stayed behind with Salem due to treatment for his tail, the only associates here are Dr. Arthur Watts, the missing Cinder Fall's disciples, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, and the only remaining White Fang member after what happened at Heaven, Adam Taurus, who Salem ordered to act as a spy on Qrow and the others which is why the bad guys know about the chain. A seer Grimm is gathered as well for communication with Salem, finally Hazel Rainart is off in the distance from the group to stand guard. Dr. Watts is examining the gold chain and plans to see where it goes.

Watts: "Alright, now that we've done a thorough analysis I have managed to create these wrist watches that will act as a failsafe to return to base camp here at the chain, and I've made a device to have the chain redo the warp it did with Qrow and the students. It'll probably be best to only send a small group their so we don't lose to many forces, any volunteers." Everyone is hesitant at first but then...

Adam: "You'll have to send me overall. I still owe my love a promise I made to her."

Mercury: "What a coincidence, I feel like I still need an "apology" from Blondie for my leg."

Emerald: "I'll go too, Cinder never did get the revenge she wanted on Ruby, and Cinder's supposed death has only brought me grieve! Let's see how much grieve Yang will have when her sister dies!"

Watts: "Alright, I'd say three is more than enough, unless of course you'd like to join them Hazel?" Hazel staying silent for a while but then all of a sudden.

Hazel: "No." Talking in a very deep voice, almost kind of scary. "Taurus' report stated that the boy was left here, and since Ozpin is with that boy, then I still have score to settle."

Watts: "People and their scores I swear."

Salem(through Seer): "Smart choice. Now then... Dr. Watts, the device."

Watts: "Of course. Adam, Mercury, Emerald, next to the chain, it seems to only affect those in close proximity to it." All three of them nod and do so and Watts activates the device which causes the chain to glow brightly and when the flash is gone, so are they. We now cut to to the same place Qrow and RWBY first appeared.

Adam: "Now then, they've been here a while, so they've must've gone pretty far." Just then a blue light appeared a made a giant monster appear with a name tag saying "Heatwave Hound," a giant dark red dog with blazing yellow eyes and a fiery aura. "Great, a monster! Though that can't be a type of Grimm."

Emerald: "And is that... a health bar?"

Mercury: "Is this supposed to be some kind of game? What the heck is going on?" The hound is charging at them but Adam grabbed his sword and drew it out using his Moonslice semblance which sliced it completely in half and it disappeared but then a shorter monster in the appearance of a Goblin in armor with a sword and the name tag said "Goblin Knight" trying to do a jump attack on Emerald and Mercury but it was shot down from the right and after it vanished they the three turned to where it came from and saw a tall man in blue and white with a light blue scarf, blue hair, orange sun glasses, a white cloth hanging from behind him and a large brown cannon with a gold lock on his left arm. A brown bayonet with a silver blade under it in his right hand, holding it straight in front of him but then he bent him arm pointing upward and then putting it down.

???: "You know, I can't say I've ever seen you three around before, if your new here then I don't think I would recommend an Area of this level. Might I suggest "ΔBursting Passed Over Aqua Field" for beginners like you."

Adam: "Forgive me for saying this but were actually not from here, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Adam Taurus and these are my associates Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. I can tell this is not our world, I've been all over Remnant and I've never seen a forest like this, so let me ask you this... where are we?" The man staying silent for a while but then answering.

Ovan: "Well this is certainly interesting. Perhaps you know those other outsiders that joined my friend Haseo. And to answer your question, you are currently inside the online game "The World" in another dimension. And allow me to introduce myself, in real life my name is Masato Indou but here in "The World" I'm known as Ovan, I'm one of the many players across the planet who plays this game."

Mercury: "Other outsiders?!"

Ovan: "Yes, I have a big plan for "The World" and Haseo is basically the hero that needs to fight me, and to make sure he gets strong enough to do so I stay close by to observe him on his progress and I saw him with five other people saying the same story as you. They said they go by the names of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Qrow Branwen. They left for town just a little while ago."

Emerald: "You know if your plan requires this Haseo guy to fight you and he's with our enemies then maybe it'd be best for us to work together on each other's goal until we have to go back home. Wouldn't you agree Adam?"

Mercury: "I'm with Em on this one, we could use someone like you to help us out."

Adam: "It would make my goal against Blake a little easier. So what do you say Mr. Ovan?"

Ovan: "I don't care as long as I get my fight with Haseo, and no one else. Got it!" All of them nodding in agreement. "Very well then. And if that's the case then I have something to show you..." The lock on his arm starts glowing a light purple and eventually unlocking and the cannon starts unraveling and then it disappears, unleashing his left arm and they see a black and orange claw coming out of his left shoulder with a black bubbly aura surrounding it and a small dagger strapped to his left hand. "Don't be afraid... AIDA and I are very close and dangerous friends." All of them have a shocked look on their face. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything you need to know about this world, and you can explain yours."


	4. Project X Zone

"The World" of RWBY

Chapter 4: Project X Zone

(Note: I do not own either .hack/G.U. or RWBY, these 2 pieces of media belong to Bandai Namco games Rooster Teeth productions)

Haseo had brought Qrow and team RWBY to Raven's @HOME in Mac Anu and other attendants are Haseo's guild mates: Atoli, a female Harvest Cleric in a greenish outfit with a white blouse and leggings with gold heels along with short blond hair and a white hat, Pi, a female Tribal Grappler with very revealing red armor, pink hair put up in pigtails and employee of CC corp, Kuhn, a male Steam Gunner in yellow and black leather and cloth clothing with long blue hair put up in a ponytail and blue tattoos on his face, Endrance, a male Blade Brandier in purple clothing with a white cloth hanging from his waist along with a purple hat with roses and long blue hair with some of it covering half of his face and has a strange obsession with Haseo, Sakubo, a Shadow Warlock PC being shared by a set of twin siblings, an elder sister and a younger brother, both using different halves of the name for when either one is playing, the sister uses Saku and the brother uses Bo, right now Bo is playing because the characters appearance is a purple top with a purple and green plaid skirt scrunch up into shorts, white shoes with red and orange striped leggings, a black back pack, blond hair, and a jesters hat with a sun and moon ornament on the tips, and finally Yata, a male Macabre Dancer in a red toga with dark skin and tan tattoos on his body along with blond hair and sunglasses and the guild master of Raven as well as the head administrator of the game. They were gathered in the Serpent of Lore, a room that only exist in Raven's @HOME and acts as Yata's monitoring system over all of "The World," Haseo has already explain the situation about Qrow and RWBY being humans transported into the game because of rift magic from a gold chain and that those were the same circumstances of dimensional and time travel in a past situation that Haseo, the only one among this group, had been apart, a real world government agency called Shinra, a group who specializes in other worldly phenomena and rifts, had been in battle with their rival agency Ouma, a group of evil dedicated to bringing chaos to all the world of the universe by fusing all the worlds together, for years and in the generation of Shinra 7 years ago, the era of "The Worlds" R:1 days, there was a situation of Ouma's greatest machine, 99, being split into 101 pieces and Ouma used the gold chains as a land mark for all the pieces but they only found 99 parts but the final 2 pieces were not needed as the plan almost worked if it were not for Shinra, Haseo, along with the legendary .hacker Kite from R:1, and a whole bunch of other people from different worlds and time periods, destroying Ouma's new version of their machine formerly known as 99 and was known then as Byaku Shin. And with Haseo's connection to Shinra members Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu, they let Yata take a look at the files for that incident through the Serpent of Lore and tries to connect the pieces.

Haseo: "So Yata, what do you think?"

Yata: "Well the files say that Ouma admitted the only flaw in their plan was that they failed to find all 101 pieces of Byaku Shin, leaving only 2 undiscovered, most likely due to the fact that all the pieces fell into the various worlds and some of the worlds still had yet to found by both Shinra and Ouma, so it's evident that the chain that brought these 5 here is one of the 2 missing pieces. As for how to send them back, I am still unsure, I will need to speak with Shinra a little more on this matter to find a solution. Until then these 5 will stay in "The World" for the time being." Leaving them a little concerned about this until Qrow decided to say something.

Qrow: "Well this better not take too long. Our friends were left behind in the forest back at Remnant and while Oscar has Ozpin merged with him and can give him temporary control over his body it's still not enough to protect them for long. We need to get back as soon as possible!" Yes he had already explain a lot about Remnant to them before they started the topic on how to fix this.

Pi: "Excuse me but you better watch your tongue around master Yata. These processes take time to handle and if you can't handle the patience for this then how about you..."

Qrow: "How about I what, huh? Yeah that's what I thought! Look you better watch who your talking to as well, in case you weren't listening, I'm a trained huntsmen and these kids aren't exactly pushovers, they've handled the White Fang, very strong Grimm, and a number of Salem's associates time after time."

Ruby: "Um... Qrow, let's not get hasty here, we're gonna have to work together with these people if we wanna get out of this."

Haseo: "How about you listen to your niece their old man, and if your trying to pick a fight with someone then I'll be happy to oblige..." Making a concerned Atoli.

Atoli: "Haseo stop it! Your the one who helped them so let's not turn on them, we wouldn't want the tragedy with Sakaki to happen to you too."

Haseo: "First of all, don't ever compare me with Sakaki, and second, don't try to lecture me on help, but fine."

Weiss: "Well at least someone is sensible around here."

Kuhn: "Alright then, you 5 can stay here in the @HOME to rest until Yata's done, until then why don't we all go out and have some fun."

Yata: "Pi, I need you here with me to help with the analysis of these files and the discussion with agent Arisu. The rest of you can do as you please, but I will send any of you e-mails for AIDA missions, understood?"

Pi: "Yes master Yata."

Endrance: "It doesn't matter to me what I do as long I've got Haseo here in "The World," I'll use this opportunity to practice in the Arena."

Bo: "I'm gonna log out for now and do my homework, see you all later." A flash of blue makes him disappear.

Kuhn: "I'm gonna go take some quest with some lovely ladies I know, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to call, kay?"

Atoli: "I'm gonna head out and see what Silabus and Gaspard are doing."

Haseo: "As for me, I think I better stick with you guys to make sure you find your way around, come on let's go with Atoli to Dol Dona in Θ server. I've gotta take care of some guild master duties at Canard anyway."

Yang: "Well, I guess it's better than sitting around in a room with nothing to do all day."

Qrow: "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Weiss: "He said Dol Dona so I guess we're going to another town which means we better stick together as always."

Blake: "Agreed. We don't know what's going on back home so it's possible that Salem's forces have already found the chain and followed us here, so we'll need to stay on our guard."

Ruby: "Alright then, Haseo, lead the way." As they leave the Serpent of Lore, Yata sends an e-mail to Reiji Arisu requesting a video chat with him and Xiaomu to help with this and while doing that he has his thoughts as always.

Yata: 'This is certainly a predicament. I just hope this doesn't turn out to be Ouma's 101 Embryo Project all over again.'


	5. The creators room

"The World" of RWBY

Chapter 5: the creators room

(Note: I do not own either .hack/G.U. or RWBY, these 2 pieces of media belong to Bandai Namco games Rooster Teeth productions)

Ovan had brought Adam, Mercury, and Emerald to an out of speck all white room filled with stacks of books, some scattered on the floor, along with a giant triangle mark edged into the floor with a hole in the floor in the center of the mark, the rubble that filled that hole was floating in the air and on top of the largest piece was a little girl in a white dress and blue hair sitting unconscious in a rocking chair.

Ovan: "Welcome to the creators room. A room left behind in "The World" by its brilliant creator, Herald Hoerwick. A room that not even the Serpent of Lore can monitor which means the administrators don't know it exist. Well, only one admin knows it does but he has no knowledge of where it is and how to find it." Ovan had already explained a lot about "The World," the Lost Ones, AIDA, the admins, and the Epitaph Users.

Mercury: "And who's the little girl?" Leaving a concerned look on Ovan's face but with the scarf and glasses it's hard to tell.

Ovan: "Aina, my little sister, and probably the first Lost One of this incident. Aina's comatose state... was my fault. Or more specifically..." He turned his head to look at his arm cannon and grabbing it with his right hand implying that it was Tri-Edge's fault. "That's how this mark was made. It's always me and Tri-Edge together that makes these marks. Everything I told you, my goal for everything I've been doing, everything I have done, it's all been to bring her back. Just like how Haseo's been trying to track down Tri-Edge to bring Shino back, and now he knows that I'm Tri-Edge."

Adam: "And your fight against him failed from the looks of it."

Ovan: "No, Haseo's Avatar is the Terror of Death, Skeith and only the fully awakened Terror of Death can activate my Avatars forbidden technique, the Rebirth. But right now Haseo's avatar has only absorbed 6 of the other 7 Avatars. He's devoured Tarvos, Magus, Macha, Gorre, Innis, and my Avatar Corbenik, were still missing the 4th Phase, the Prophet, Fidchell."

Adam: "Well we can handle that later. Right now we have business to attend to."

Emerald: "Yeah, we still owe those kids a favor, and I'm sure Cinder would want us to finish off Ruby like she wanted, right Merc?"

Mercury: "And her sister still owes me for my leg. I know their fake and all but their not exactly cheap. I'm thinking I should do the same to that arm of hers."

Emerald: "Oh yeah, that'll teach her." Sarcastically.

Adam: "Enough you two. Now then, any bright ideas Ovan?"

Ovan: "Haseo is desperate for leads and opportunities to save Shino and Alkaid, so regardless of his trust with me anymore, he'll take any clue and invites I give him if it means bringing them back. So I can invite him to a hidden location for info and have him bring Qrow and the students with him. Then when the times right you 3 come in and ambush them."

Emerald: "But we've already done a similar plan back home in Heaven Academy and that failed, how is this time going to be any different?"

Mercury: "Besides it's only 4 of us against 6 of them, how are we supposed to overpower them?"

Ovan: "To answer Emerald's question, it's because your in my domain now. Much different from Remnant, and to answer Mercury's question, I have a few... "associates" of my own to help out. I'll send out some e-mails in a little while, right now I would like some alone time with my sister if you don't mind."

Adam: "Of course, we understand." As the 3 walk away and take a seat a good distance away from the siblings.

Ovan: "Aina, I know I shouldn't be helping these people kill off others, but I've already done a lot of things that I know you'll never forgive, but I don't care if your upset with me for my crimes or not, I just want you to wake up again." 'That said, I hope these huntsmen and huntresses will prevail as they did back home for their sake. And this will be a perfect opportunity for Haseo to grow stronger.' "*sigh* Now then, what song shall we sing today, to awaken the sleeping beauty."


	6. Reminisce, Twilight Brigade

"The World" of RWBY

Chapter 6: reminisce, Twilight Brigade

(Note: I do not own either .hack/G.U. or RWBY, these 2 pieces of media belong to Bandai Namco games Rooster Teeth productions)

Haseo and Atoli brought QRWBY(just came up with that) to the Θ server root town, the Celestial City Dol Dona and while QRWBY walk around town they notice Haseo having constant interactions with Atoli and 2 other people, a boy in green and long brown hair named Silabus and a short beast type character named Gaspard. Eventually Ruby decides to talk with him.

Ruby: "Hey Haseo?"

Haseo: "Yeah, what's up?"

Ruby: "I know it's pretty sudden to talk about, but... you seem rather serious with your guild master duties, huh?"

Haseo: "Well yeah, it's my job as the guild master to make sure my guild runs smoothly and to watch out for my guild mates. Since your world has student teams in your school and your the leader of your own then I'm sure you understand completely."

Ruby: "Yeah but, this seems like a different level of seriousness than back home, so I have to ask: why are you so serious when it comes to your guild duties?" He stays silent for a bit, but then he answered.

Haseo: "*sigh* Well, after what happened back in my days in the Twilight Brigade I don't want the same tragedy that happened to Ovan to happen again."

Ruby: "The Twilight Brigade? What exactly happened?"

Haseo: "On my first day playing "The World," I was PKed by infamous PKer's IYOTEN and Asta, Ovan was the one who saved me and sometime after that I joined his guild, the Twilight Brigade." Then a flash back image of him in his first form came up in his mind with Tabby pushing him from behind, Sakisaka standing behind her from her left with a slightly annoyed expression on his face and Shino standing behind Haseo from his right with a cute smile on her face, and Ovan standing behind Sakisaka, and of course you can't tell what his expression is due to his scarf and glasses. Then the image cleared out of his mind and he continued. "Our goal was to find a rare item called the Key of the Twilight, I had only been in the guild for 2 months and at the end of that we thought we had found it but then Ovan disappeared and the guild disbanded, and then things got worse!" Another mental image appeared in Haseo's head of Shino lying on the floor on Hulle Granz Cathedral with a Tri-Edge sign looming over her. The image cleared out when Ruby spoke.

Ruby: "What happened after that?"

Haseo: "After the guild disbanded, Shino and I stuck together and one day while I was out training, Shino was at Hulle Granz Cathedral by herself and when I got there I was too late, by the time I opened the doors, I saw it." Another image came and left after a few seconds of Azure Kite standing at the pedestal with Shino falling behind him. "I saw the PC I thought was the Tri-Edge that PKed her and after 6 months of PKKing Ovan finally came back and told me Tri-Edge would be back that same day at the Cathedral, during my fight with that guy he used Data Drain on me which reset my character all the way back to level 1 and here I am at level 100 again having found out Tri-Edge's real identity." He stayed silent for a second but he figured Ruby was the persistent type so he answered the first time she asks.

Ruby: "Who was the true Tri-Edge?"

Haseo: "*sigh* Ovan... was the true Tri-Edge." Leaving slit shock on her face. "After dealing with Sakaki, Ovan finally showed me what he was hiding under his left arm cannon, and it turns out, Ovan's left arm was infected with AIDA the whole time. His left shoulder had a large AIDA claw growing out of it and a small dagger in his left hand strapped to his arm, and always using his characters in game weapon, a steam bayonet, in his right hand, and with the bayonet, the dagger, and the claw that made 3 blades for Ovan to create Tri-Edge's trade mark triangle sign in the games graphics. After that I fought him but he's still alive out there and right now I don't know where he is. I... I..." He stammered for a little bit from that but...

Ruby: "You know this is a little cliche to say but, this battle with him is for the greater good of the people and if this is your goal, you can't let anything stand in your way, no matter how much it hurts, you have to try, for Shino." She said with a wink of confidence.

Haseo: "*sigh* Your right... thanks Ruby." He says as he hears a little alarm. "Huh?" And then silence. 'A short mail? From Ovan?!'

Ruby: "What's the matter?"

Haseo: 'I wish for a rematch between and I also have something important to tell you, meet me tomorrow in the out of spec area behind in the Tri-Edge sign at ΔHidden Forbidden Bulwark, the Morrigu Barrow Wall, and bring those 5 new friends of yours, no one else.'

Ruby: "Haseo?" That snapped him back to focus. "What's wrong?"

Haseo: "I just got a message from Ovan, he said he wants to meet me, you and your other friends back there at an Area."

Ruby: "But isn't he your enemy right now? Why would want to meet right now?"

Haseo: "I don't know... But I'm going to find out! And bring her back... No matter what!"


	7. Ovan’s “associates”

"The World" of RWBY

Chapter 7: Ovan's "associates"

(Note: I do not own either .hack/G.U. or RWBY, these 2 pieces of media belong to Bandai Namco games Rooster Teeth productions)

We see Ovan in the Hulle Granz Cathedral standing on top of the pedestal with Adam, Mercury, and Emerald standing on ground level in front of the pedestal while 2 other people are sitting in random benches listening to Ovan.

Ovan: "Now then, let's us begin. For starters I'd like to confirm that Sakaki cannot be here with us in "The World" for a few days because he is right now handling some business in the real world that is crucial for the plan, as for the 2 of you, I believe you know why your here?"

???: "Heck yeah! A little gang up on Haseo and his crew of admin scum!" A threatening female voice spouting out while the other staying silent, hiding their face under their hat, but still listening.

Ovan: "Now, now. I only said Haseo and 5 other unknown PC's, not admins though, I assure you. I hope you come to understand this and not stay off task... Bordeaux." Yes the loud mouth threatening one was Bordeaux, the famous PK that used to be in the guild Kestrel. "And I expect the same for you too... Sophora." The silent member of Moon Tree that served as its 6th unit leader but mainly loyal to its 2nd unit leader, Sakaki, which is the only reason why she accepted Ovan's request to join this fight. "You two are to stay hidden in the designated Area with my new associates Adam Taurus, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai until I give the signal to come out and fight, but Haseo is mine. A fight between me and Haseo only is also crucial to the plan, aside from that, you two can fight whoever in the opposing team you wish. Is that understood?"

Bordeaux: "Eh, I guess weather or not I fight Haseo won't really matter as long as it won't be boring, as long I get to fight and PK someone, it'll all be worth coming out here. What about you? Though I can't say I'm all that happy with working with a Moon Tree member." As she looks toward Sophora, who still stays for a while before finally saying something.

Sophora: "I don't care at all who I fight... as long as I know that it's for lord Sakaki's sake... no one else's... got it?"

Ovan: "But of course. After all... Sakaki is a... "trusted" colleague of mine, so to say. But none the less, it's almost time to put the plan into motion. I will send Haseo a short mail for a meeting invitation to the designated Area and we conduct meeting for the ambush tomorrow. Make sure your all prepared for when that time comes... understood?" Everyone nodding towards him. "Good, you two are dismissed, go raise your levels and pre-prepare your equipment." He says as the two girls leave the room.

Mercury: "You know, that spider girl kinda scared me a little."

Emerald: "I was a little more frightened by the other girls silence."

Adam: "Are you sure we can trust these two, Ovan? That Bordeaux girl seemed more non trust worthy than the other but even she didn't seem all that trusting."

Ovan: "Well you can trust them to put up a good fight and right now we need all the help we can get. Or is that not enough for you?"

Adam: "I just wanna know what we're dealing with."

Ovan: "Don't worry. All will go according to plan tomorrow, I assure it." As he sends his flash mail to Haseo. "And 'he' will assure as well..." He says looking at his left arm and AIDA particles appear around it. 'Haseo... please... you have to surpass me... for Shino.'


	8. Shinra

"The World" of RWBY

Chapter 8: Shinra

(Note: I do not own either .hack/G.U. or RWBY, these 2 pieces of media belong to Bandai Namco games Rooster Teeth productions)

Back at the Serpent of Lore, Yata and Pi are video charting with Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu of Shinra trying to figure out this whole chain situation.

Yata: "So agent Arisu, What do we do about this?"

Reiji: "We can send in one of Shinra's best scientist from our equipment division to send the people Remnant back with a special device and she will need to a-company them there to analyze the gold. We've been searching for the last two pieces for the past 7 years with no success."

Xiaomu: "But now we have a lead on one of them! We just better hope Ouma doesn't know about this."

Pi: "Better not jinx us. You know what happens when you jinx us like that."

Yata: "Anyway, the Remnant people are an old colleague of yours, a certain "Terror of Death," I believe you remember him well."

Reiji: "Haseo? Yes, in this present time with "The World" R:1 down we've lost all contacts with Kite but once we saw that Haseo made the news here in 2017 it was to find his legal information but we never did intend to bother with unless needed."

Xiaomu: "How has he been doing back in his present time?"

Yata: "In this time to Haseo, not much has past since the incident with the gold chains, but I'd say he's just fine. But more on the real subject..."

Reiji: "Yes, Dr. Urashima is a little preoccupied with some work in Tokyo but she can be sent here later tomorrow. Will that be satisfactory?"

Yata: "For the most part, although I think Qrow's patience will mostly determine that."

Pi: "Please don't remind me master Yata."

Xiaomu: "Well it was nice talking with you. I wish we could have talked to Haseo more instead but whatever, it was nice to talk to some friends of his. See ya later!"

Reiji: "Perhaps we can talk again sometime mr. Yata. But until next time."

Yata: "Indeed." Saying as they hang up. Then he starts typing Haseo a short mail.

Pi: "Well that was certainly handy. I honestly thought it would be harder than that but I guess Haseo was right about them. That's not a sentence I thought I would ever say."

Yata: "Don't celebrate yet Pi. Things could still harder then they should be..." Sending his short mail. "But I guess only time will tell. You are dismissed Pi."

Pi: "Yes master Yata." As she leaves Yata pulls up video footage of Ovan's encounter with 3 strange people and other footage of Ovan in Hulle Granz Cathedral with those same 3 along with Bordeaux and Sophora attending as well but Ovan managed to set a mute program on the Serpent of Lore's monitors.

Yata: "What are you planning this time, Ovan?"


	9. The big ambush

"The World" of RWBY

Chapter 9: the big ambush

(Note: I do not own either .hack/G.U. or RWBY, these 2 pieces of media belong to Bandai Namco games Rooster Teeth productions)

Haseo has brought the Remnant group to Δ sever and while they wait at Δ severs Chaos Gate, Haseo keeps going between Δ, Θ, and Ω server towns preparing for the fight with Ovan in ΔHidden Forbidden Bulwark, QRWBY is also adjusting their weaponry and checking their ammo in case they end up having to fight too. Eventually Haseo comes back and says that he's finally ready to go, and so he inputs the Area word for the Lost Ground in question and the Chaos Gate warps them all to a chunk of land in the formation of a cliff with a really tall concrete wall with a Tri-Edge sign. Haseo approached it and brought out some Items called Data Seeds, which is why he was so busy preparing, Yata told him that the sign on the wall needed more Data Seeds to reenter the same out of spec area Haseo, Kuhn, Pi, and Atoli were at when they first took down Azure Kite. Once the seeds were in the sign was active and it gave him the option to warp or not and he selected yes so all 6 of them warped in a blue flash to an all white room with nothing but a locker and a giant hole in the floor made in the shape of multiple polygons and off in the distance away from them was the very man they were looking for.

Haseo: "Ovan!" Ovan staying silent for a minute.

Ovan: "You know... it's rude to keep your inviter waiting. But I guess the wait was worth it... because it's time for our rematch. This fight won't bring Shino and Alkaid back yet, but it will determine your strength so far."

Haseo: "What do you mean it "won't bring Shino and Alkaid back?"

Ovan: "I know I can be cryptic but right now is no time for that. You see, the only reason defeating me last time failed to bring back the Lost Ones is because you have not Data Drained all of the other 7 phases yet, at that time you have only absorbed Innis, Magus, Gorre, Macha, and Tarvos. And during our last fight you absorbed my Avatar Corbenik, but even right now you still have yet to Data Drain the 4th phase, Fidchell the Prophet, that's the important information I wanted to tell you. Satisfied?"

Haseo: "Sort of. But that doesn't change the fact that your toast because your the one who invited me to rematch in the first place. But before we start I have one more question: why did you want me to these guys with me?"

Ovan: "...Because of this." He says holding up his hand to execute a transfer program through the same Tri-Edge sign the good guys came here through but this time the bad guys came in.

Adam: "Alright no body move!"

Blake: "Adam!?"

Qrow: "What the? What is this?!"

Haseo: "Wait a minute, Bordeaux and Sophora? What are you guys doing with Ovan?"

Bordeaux: "We were promised a little PK mission and I took. Moon Tree girl here only took this for Sakaki's sake or whatever."

Mercury: "As for us. We're only here for you guys."

Ruby: "Oh boy."

Yang: "I hope your ready to lose your leg for real this time!" Cocking her gauntlet and arm guns.

Mercury: "Not a chance blondie. Your the one whose gonna lose your arm all over again!"

Emerald: "And your gonna pay for Cinder, Ruby!" Drawing her pistols.

Weiss: "Of course we have people and their grudges." While drawing her rapier.

Qrow: "That's basically how life works." He says while drawing his sword.

Haseo: "Ovan, whats going on her?"

Ovan: "These 3 needed an ambush on them and I gave them what they wanted. I'm nice like that."

Haseo: "First Sakaki and now other worldly outsiders. You'll just do anything to accomplish your goal won't you." Then Ovan unleashes his left arm and pulls out his weapon in his right.

Ovan: "Let us not dwell any further, shall we begin Haseo?" Haseo drawing out his Twin Blades.

Haseo: "You took the words right out of my mouth!" He charges at Ovan and his dagger clashes with his bayonet creating a battle fence around Haseo and Ovan only and everyone else gets paired up as well. Ruby and Yang end up in the same battle fence as Emerald and Mercury. Blake and Weiss get the same battle fence with Adam and Bordeaux. And finally Qrow and Sophora get pushed into Haseo and Ovan's battle fence.

Adam: "Shall we get started my love." Detaching his weapon from his belt.

Blake: "I didn't stop you last time, but I will stop you now!" Drawing her sword and sheath.

Bordeaux: "Guess that means I'm fighting the little princess here. Heheh. This should be easy!" Drawing her blade, Spider Karma.

Weiss: "The names Weiss Schnee. And I'm more than a little princess!" Smiling confidently.

Bordeaux: "Oh yeah? Prove it then, show me what your made of." Then we cut to Ruby and Yang about to fight Emerald and Mercury.


	10. The big fight

"The World" of RWBY

Chapter 10: the big fight

(Note: I do not own either .hack/G.U. or RWBY, these 2 pieces of media belong to Bandai Namco games Rooster Teeth productions)

We see Ruby and Emerald's weapons clash while Yang's robotic fist and Mercury's prosthetic leg clash too. After they break they start double teaming each other time after time until eventually they start soloing again. Meanwhile Blake and Weiss are holding their own against Adam and Bordeaux as all 4 of their swords clash together and after they break Blake and Adam kept swinging at each other continuously clashing while Bordeaux kept using her Skill Trigger but Weiss kept using her Glyphs as defense and her Dust for offense. Finally Haseo and Qrow are fighting Ovan and Sophora. Qrow's sword clashes with Sophora's Twin Blades and once they break Qrow fires a few shots but Sophora blocked them and used the skill "Chaotic Strike" but Qrow's bad luck made her miss and he went and turned his sword into a scythe and went in for a few good swings which caught her off guard and knocked her down. As for Haseo he has started with his Twin Blades using Whirlwind on Ovan but then switched to the Broadsword as soon as the Reject Neighbor appeared and once that was down Haseo used Shell Breaker but then a few Restore Neighbors showed up and started healing Ovan some but Haseo switched to the Scythe because of its area damage do not only would he take out the Neighbors but also deal damage to Ovan so he used the skill Reapers Touch and immediately after he used that Ovan used his Bayonet, Dagger, and AIDA claw to attack him with a Tri-Edge sign but Haseo countered that with a Divine Awakening with assistance from Qrow and it was enough to unleash Plasma Blade. That made a huge dent in Ovan's HP.

Ovan: "Well, you've certainly gotten stronger. And a lot more strategic too. But now the real fight begins..." Then their surroundings start getting some static. "Come the Rebirth... Corbenik! Haaaa!!!" With that blue symbols appear around Ovan's body and he cause a large flash and once that cleared he was a giant floating blue, white, and black monster with a much bigger AIDA claw and a holographic cloth hanging from behind its legs.

Haseo: "Argh! Not this again!... Alright! C'mon!... C'mon! I'm Right Here! Skeeeeiiiith!!!" And the same thing happens to Haseo but instead he has orange symbols and he is now a much smaller monster that black and gold with horns and a giant scythe. After summoning his Avatar the two start clashing with each other drawing everyone else's attention to them as the watch. Corbenik summons a number of small AIDA monsters that Skeith destroys easily and then starts shooting at Corbenik with his stun bullets but Corbenik charges towards Skeith but he dodges out of the way and fires again, this time stunning him, giving Skeith an opportunity to get in close and use a scythe combo and Corbenik counters that with a Data Drain where Corbenik holds out his right hand, a holographic cannon appears and the AIDA claw grabs it and it charges up and then fire, hitting Skeith and only taking some of his HP because he didn't Protect Break him yet so Skeith was able to break free of the Data Drain and Corbenik fired off a large swarm of dark needles and Skeith used his scythe to destroy some and then fired his stun bullets at Corbenik, stunning him, and went in for another scythe combo and this time Corbenik's HP was at zero where he finally Protect Broke and Skeith used his Data Drain him which he was unable to escape from since he was Protect Broken and once that was all over with Haseo and Ovan went back to normal and Haseo received another Data Seed. After the Avatar fight was over everyone else was still surprised from what they just saw(except for Bordeaux and Sophora) but the goods guys broke out of their shock sooner than the others and took advantage of it to knock all the bad guys down to which Adam, Emerald, and Mercury used Dr. Watts devices they were given to return to the gold chain where they had built camp, and it worked.

Adam: "Watts? Watts?!"

Watts: "Right here. Now what do want?"

Adam: "The mission has failed. Break down camp! We're leaving this thing behind, understood?"

Watts: "Very well. Hazel! Help me take down camp."

Mercury: "So now what?"

Emerald: "I get the feeling that they have found a way back home so I guess we'll be dealing with then again soon."

Adam: "Most likely. Once camp is down call in the Seer Grimm for a meeting with master Salem!

Emerald: 'I'm sorry Cinder... I've failed you.' She thinks while letting out tears of despair for the supposedly dead Cinder.


	11. Home sweet home

"The World" of RWBY

Epilogue: home sweet home

(Note: I do not own either .hack/G.U. or RWBY, these 2 pieces of media belong to Bandai Namco games Rooster Teeth productions)

Haseo, Qrow, and RWBY all take a breather and head back to town after that fight. Once they reached the Chaos Gate, Yata starts a close chat with Haseo from the Serpent of Lore.

Yata: "Haseo, I hope our friends here are ready to go after that fight." After what happen with Azure Kite at that same place the Serpent of Lore has been able to monitor it.

Haseo: "Yeah, I got your short mail yesterday about a Shinra agent coming today."

Yata: "The agent has appeared in "The World" not to long ago in ΔHidden Forbidden Holy Ground, right outside the building."

Haseo: "Right." As he hands up and turns to the Chaos Gate. "C'mon guys, we're going to one more Area to send you guys home. ΔHidden Forbidden Holy Ground, the Hulle Granz Cathedral."

Qrow: "Finally! Time to go home!"

Ruby: "Qrow!" As he smiles. And then they warp to a small area of a cathedral in the middle of nowhere but there's a big red truck outside and a woman in red and black clothing with white hair comes out

???: "Took ya long enough. Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?"

Haseo: "Oh great, why did they have to send you?"

Blake: "You know her?"

Haseo: "This is Chizuru Urashima of Shinra's equipment department. And that hunk of junk is her "masterpiece," the Dragonturtle MK. 1."

Urashima: "Ahem! Haseo, darling. It's been 7 years since that incident. Allow me to introduce the Dragonturtle MK. 9(I just made that up because she said she had made MK. 3 in the pre credits scene of the Project X Zone 2 game). And don't you dare call her a "hunk of junk" ever again!"

Haseo: "Same as always I see. Anyway, can you send these guys home or not?"

Urashima: "With the Dragonturtle's upgraded dimension diver then yes I can. Everyone aboard."

Yang: "Alright, let's get going."

Weiss: "Indeed, I wonder how the others are doing back home?"

Blake: "I'm sure their just fine."

Ruby: "I'm just worried that they had the relic when we left."

Qrow: "Oh relax, they have Ozpin with them too so their definitely fine." They all state final thoughts as they all get aboard.

Haseo: "And guys, I ask that you all keep this to yourselves, ok?"

Ruby: "Alright you got it."

Urashima: "With all the information we got of your world we were able to add it to our databases. Alright then... Dimension Dive set!" As the car with Urashima and QRWBY on board disappeared in a blue flash and then reappear in a forest somewhere. QRWBY get off and see Oscar and RNJR near by.

Ruby: "Thanks a lot Dr. Urashima."

Urashima: "Not a problem. Now if you excuse me... I have a chain to examine." As she drives off, QRWBY then run towards the others.

Ruby: "Guys!" They notice them.

Jaune: "Ruby! Guys! Your all ok."

Ren: "What happened to you guys?"

Nora: "We were so worried."

Qrow: "Don't worry we're all fine. But what about the relic? Do you guys still have it?"

Oscar: "Safe and sound." As he lifts it up and then back down.

Jaune: "So where did you all go?" They all remembered that Haseo asked to keep this secret so they made up a lie.

Yang: "We just got teleported to another location not to far from here, that's all."

Ren: "Your sure?"

Weiss: "Positive."

Nora: "Ok, if you say so."

Qrow: 'Phew, managed to pull a fast one there. But I wonder... why did that chain take us to "The World" anyway?' Then we cut to Salem's domain in her conference room.

Salem: "I must say, I am very disappointed in you Adam."

Adam: "My apologies lady Salem. It won't happen again."

Salem: "don't fret. You can still be of some use by continuing your original duties from before and keeping an eye on Ozpin and his little crew."

Adam: "Very well."

Salem: "Dr. Watts, you are to continue Tyrian's tail treatment."

Watts: "But of course."

Salem: "Tyrian, once your treatment is done I want you to start your search for either the Summer or Winter Maiden."

Tyrian: "Yes my lady."

Salem: "Hazel, you are to investigate Atlas Academy before Ozpin's group arrives."

Hazel: "As you wish."

Salem: "And as for you two, Emerald and Mercury, you are to investigate Shade Academy in Vacuo. Understood?"

Emerald: "Of course."

Mercury: "Yes ma'am." Then all but Salem leaves the room.

Salem: "Well this is certainly an... interesting development."


End file.
